The closer I get to you
by Blauer Schmetterling
Summary: Dean no tenía paciencia, por eso metía la pata hasta el fondo incluso cuando las intenciones de los demás eran buenas. Con Cas, las cosas no son muy diferentes.


_Over and over again_  
><em>I tried to tell myself that we<em>  
><em>Could never be more than friends<em>  
><em>And all the while inside<em>  
><em>I knew it was real<em>  
><em>The way you make me feel<em>

Un fuerte estruendo le despertó de su siesta de la tarde, proveniendo éste de alguna parte del amplio refugio.

Dean se levantó de golpe y cogió rápidamente su cuchillo para defenderse. Se había echado un rato ya que la noche anterior había estado ocupado en un caso con Sam. En ese momento que no tenían que preocuparse de nada, le pareció un buen momento para descansar aunque fueran las horas mínimas. Llevaba puestos su pijama y su bata, pero no era momento de preocuparse en cómo iba vestido.

En el búnker no tenían por qué entrar los demonios, era el sitio más seguro que Dean jamás había conocido; con protección de toda clase, tanto como para entrar como para salir. El cazador no podía comprender qué podría haber pasado y, aunque intentaba convencerse de que el torpe de Sam solamente había tirado algo, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Otro ruido se escuchó, parecido al una vajilla haciéndose añicos contra el suelo; Dean se envaró, cerciorándose de que provenía de la cocina.

Dean apretó con fuerza el mango del arma entre sus dedos, tensándose. Castiel y Kevin también estaban allí, ambos bajo su cuidado; sobre todo Cas, que era humano desde que Metatron había robado su gracia y apenas sabía protegerse a sí mismo sin sus poderes. El cazador reconocía que se esforzaba, pero aún le quedaba mucho que aprender acerca de su nueva condición y, a pesar de que no quería herir sus sentimientos, en esos momentos solamente sería un estorbo si alguien les atacase; y lo cierto era que Dean tampoco se quería arriesgar a perderlo de nuevo.

Las cosas eran simples de aquella manera y aunque Castiel quería de alguna forma arreglar el desorden que se había creado en el cielo, no podía hacer nada. Los ángeles habían caído y seguramente Metatron se estaba regodeando en algún lugar de ahí arriba por haber conseguido todo ese caos.

Dean le había repetido mil veces a su amigo que no era su problema, pero la culpabilidad le iba consumiendo por cada día que transcurría y era visible para todos los que se encontraban en el búnker junto a él.

Sus pensamientos se fueron disipando mientras llegaba finalmente a la cocina. Empezó a percibir un olor intenso y desagradable cuanto más cerca estaba de su objetivo.

¿Se estaba quemando algo? ¿Comida, acaso?

No bajó la guardia a pesar de que cada vez estaba más seguro de que solamente se trataba de un accidente culinario por los detalles de los que se iba dando cuenta. Y cuando por fin atravesó el marco de la puerta, la expresión decepcionada de Cas fue lo primero que vio, acompañada de un gran desastre en la cocina.

El hombre, que recién había descubierto en qué consistía ser humano, se encontraba de pie en medio del caos; había humo que se alzaba hasta quedar pegado al techo, pero que aún así dificultaba un poco la respiración correcta. En el suelo, una especie de recipiente de cerámica estaba roto por todas partes, con trozos de comida chamuscada adheridos a cada parte del mismo.

Dean echó un vistazo al resto de la habitación, había platos sucios en el fregadero, una extraña masa que había salpicado en las paredes y también algo de harina por el suelo y la encimera. Cuando se fijó mejor, vio que su amigo se encontraba manchado de igual manera.

— ¿¡Qué demon-...!?

— Lo siento, Dean; estaba intentando...

— Cas, ya te dijimos que nosotros nos encargaríamos de la comida, ¡ahora vete para que recoja este desastre! — Le interrumpió Dean, sin escucharlo.

— Pero, Dea-...

— ¡Ahora, Cas!

Sin decir nada más, hizo caso a Dean y se fue de la cocina mientras bajaba la mirada. Mientras iba limpiando, su enfado se iba disipando lentamente. Sabía que Castiel estaba intentando dar lo mejor de sí, que solamente quería ayudar... Sin embargo, podría haberse hecho daño y ni siquiera parecía importarle.

Pronto se arrepintió de haber sido tan duro con él, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba pasando por su mejor momento y aquella relativa paz que estaban teniendo seguramente se marcharía pronto por culpa de más demonios y ángeles en la constante lucha que siempre los mantenía en medio.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras terminaba de recoger los últimos trozos de cerámica que no había podido encontrar antes a simple vista, siendo el cambio bastante notable en la cocina.

—¿Sabes lo que le pas-...? — La voz de Sam le sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo a la cara.— Vaya, esto está realmente limpio.

— Digamos que ha habido un percance — Comentó Dean, con un tono más cansado que enfadado en su voz.

Sam dejó las bolsas que había traído con él en la encimera y empezó a guardar los alimentos que Dean calificó como la comida de conejo que se solía preparar el menor.

— ¿Un percance?

— Pregúntale a Cas, cuando me he querido dar cuenta esto era peor que _Pesadilla en la cocina_.

— Seguramente estaba intentando hacer el pastel — Dean frunció el ceño en su dirección al escucharle, y su hermano pareció entender su confusión.—. Creo que no debería haber dicho eso, Cas me dijo que era un secreto. Haz como si no hubieses escuchado nada.

— No me jodas, Sammy.

— No pued-... — Una bombilla se encendió dentro de él al ver la expresión del mayor.— Has metido la pata, ¿verdad?

Dean hizo una mueca.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Seguramente has visto a Cas en la cocina y ni siquiera le has dejado explicarse — Dean abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sam no le dejó hacerlo: —. No intentes negarlo, Dean, he visto cómo estaba Cas al regresar de las compras.

Dean dejó de estar a la defensiva durante unos segundos, solamente para preguntar con tono algo preocupado a su hermano:

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Ni siquiera me ha mirado, Dean. Cas está mal y es nuestro amigo y deberías empezar a tener más consideración con él. Todo esto es nuevo para él, está asustado y no sabe cómo actuar; y lo último que necesita es que tú lo trates de esa manera cuando está más que claro que tu opinión es la que más le importa de todas.

— ¿Qué dem-...?

— No te hagas el tonto, Dean; la única razón por la que Cas aún no ha buscado su gracia es por ti. Todo lo que hace, lo hace por ti. Se preocupa por mí, lo sé, y es un buen amigo pero eres prácticamente la razón de todo lo que decide y lo único que recibe en agradecimiento son gritos y más culpa que no necesita. Tú deberías comprenderlo mejor que nadie, Dean.

Cuando Sam terminó de hablar, el mayor de los Winchester se había quedado sin palabras. El corazón le latía con fuerza, sabiendo que cada una de las palabras que había dicho su hermano era cierta. Se había dado cuenta de lo que el ángel sentía por él desde hacía bastante, y había estado negando sus propios sentimientos una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, se había percatado de que ya no podía huir más; él, Dean Winchester, tendría que hacer algo correctamente aunque fuese una vez en su vida.

La noche estaba cayendo y Castiel se encontraba sentado en el sofá, acurrucado entre varias mantas. El frío había entrado bastante fuerte ese año, o él aún no se había acostumbrado a percibir las temperaturas en su nueva condición.

No tenía sueño, ya que se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Él solamente quería hacerle un paste a Dean, pero las cosas no salieron según planeado; había empezado a salir humo del horno y al abrirlo y sacar el recipiente que estaba usando, quemaba tanto que inevitablemente cayó al suelo.

El proceso para llegar allí no había sido menos desastroso, ya que nunca había hecho algo como eso con anterioridad.

A pesar de todo, Castiel había esperado ver la sonrisa de Dean al ver su pastel y lo único que había sucedido era que el cazador se había mosqueado con él de nuevo. El moreno ni siquiera había podido mirarlo directamente al irse de la cocina, no era la primera vez que decepcionaba al Winchester más adulto.

Después de eso había pasado el resto del día acurrucado entre mantas, viendo la televisión y en silencio. Había pensado en ir a disculparse, pero eso no serviría de nada con Dean tan mosqueado.

Castiel se sentía confuso, un mundo de nuevas emociones le había embargado desde que se había convertido en humano. Tenía miedo, tristeza, pero también amor y esperanza, fe... Los sentimientos que poseía eran mucho más intensos de esa manera, y él no entendía cómo los verdaderos mortales podían soportarlos con aquella naturalidad.

Había aprendido que la comida era deliciosa, pero que ingerir demasiado era peligroso para la salud. No se acostumbraba a hacer pis, pero las duchas y los baños se habían convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas.

Castiel también se cambiaba de ropa, usando el armario que estaba en la habitación del búnker; su cuarto, solamente suyo. Pensar en aquellas cosas era agradable, saber que tenía un hueco dentro del hogar de los Winchester.

Dean apareció de repente y su mente se quedó en blanco por completo. No parecía enfadado como antes, incluso parecía calmado.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

En respuesta, él asintió y levantó las sábanas para que se pudiera sentar debajo de las mismas y no pasase frío. Dean así lo hizo y tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

— Siento haberme comportado como un idiota esta tarde, Cas — Comenzó a hablar, removiendo nerviosamente su lado de las mantas con las manos.

— Ha sido mi culpa, Dea-...

— N-... No ha sido tu culpa, Cas. Sam me ha contado lo que querías hacer, yo... No tenía ni idea — el otro desvió la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que Dean posó su mano sobre la ajena.

— Dean...

El cazador no contestó, simplemente se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Castiel y rozó sus labios contra los propios. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y su cara arder por la vergüenza. Sonrió levemente cuando se separó, aunque avergonzado.

— Has hecho muchas cosas por mí, Cas y yo... Gracias.

Dean bajó la mirada, ante la sorpresa del que había sido un ángel del Señor hasta hacía poco. Castiel sabía que eso era lo más parecido a una confesión que iba a obtener de él, así que simplemente sonrió como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Cuando Sam llegó para ofrecerles chocolate caliente que Kevin estaba haciendo, los dos estaban dormidos y acurrucados el uno junto al otro.


End file.
